Project Nethareth
by Technician Fan
Summary: <html><head></head>Ever notice how Alucard has a habit of flying off the handle? well what if there had been a sister project to the one that created him? one to create a fail safe to keep him in check. AlucardXoc</html>
1. Prolouge

** Prolouge**

Disclaimer: Sorry everyone who has already read this chapter and was expecting a new one, this is just an edit cause I forgot to write the disclaimer ^.^' ... anyways yeah sadly I don't own Hellsing, but if I did Alucard would live in my closet (Ya I'm a shameless Alucard fangirl...)!

On a dark night in January, deep under the Hellsing headquarters; two members of the search team sent to recover long forgotten experiments and equipment, uncovered a long forgotten chamber. Inside they discovered what looked like a dried corpse; little did they know that not all was what it seemed. While attempting to remove the "corpse" one of the members cut his hand on the chains that bound the body to the wall, the blood dripping down and awakening the undead body that they watched slowly take the form of a young woman. She broke free of her bindings and knocked them both to the ground in her flight from the room. She dashed through the halls, knocking all who stood in her path to the floor. It didn't take her long to find an exit as she dashed from the building into the rainy night, dodging bullets all the way to the tree line.

Operatives have attempted to track her, but all searches have come up empty handed. After searching the archives, a file has turned up with the project name "Nethareth"; a secret project that ran in unison with the Alucard project. Within the file was a picture of a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes, it was the same young woman who had escaped only two nights prior. The projects purpose was to ensure the stability of the Alucard project, the girl would act as a failsafe if ever Alucard himself lost control. The girl would have the humanity of her former life, but the abilities of a vampire with none of the drawbacks of actually being one; in a nutshell she would be a Dhamphir, one who is of vampire blood but not quite a vampire. While the subject did have all the positive effects; the project was labeled as a failure due to substantial memory loss in the subject, making her forget she was ever human to begin with.

Two months after her escape from the underbelly of Hellsing headquarters; that same young woman has been sighted in the suburbs of London, making her way into the cities heart. It is unknown at this time what her motives are, but her exact capabilities are currently unknown. With the increasing vampire activity it is unwise for her to remain out of Hellsing's influence; as such Alucard and Seras Victoria have been dispatched to retrieve her. Hopefully the subject will respond to his presence as was originally intended and come quietly; it is unknown if that function of the Nethareth project was a success, as no test was ever authorized. However, due to the nature of the target full force has been authorized, much to Alucard's liking, and should the mission proceed according to plan he will secure the failsafe… Sophia Reynolds.


	2. Fail Safe

**Chapter 1  
><strong>Fail Safe

Disclaimer: Sorry everyone who has already read this chapter and was expecting a new one, this is just an edit cause I forgot to write the disclaimer ^.^' ... anyways yeah sadly I don't own Hellsing, but if I did Alucard would live in my closet!

It was a dark, rainy, London night; it was warm and muggy despite the rain, which I stood out in without so much as a jacket. I stood there watching from the rooftop, as the sparse people who walked by hurried about their business. A foul smell washed over my senses, it was begrudgingly familiar and the reason I was out in the rain... the smell of vampire. I dashed across the rooftops, following the smell to a dimly lit alleyway. I dropped down and surveyed my surroundings; it was one of the older alleyways that was just wide enough for a horse drawn carriage to squeeze through. The mist from the cold puddles meeting the warm rain filled the alley, making it seem even more eerie... if I had been human I would have been afraid. For humans, vampire hunting is a fool's gambit. It's kinda funny really, I belonged to both worlds but at the same time I was accepted in neither... so I avoided the humans and hunted the vampires.

I stood dead center in the alleyway and felt my mark draw closer, and I checked my hidden blades as it slowly appeared in the mist. Blood dripped from the corner of its mouth, I had been a little too late to save its victim... damn. I waited for the vampire to come closer, as it began to taunt me. It could smell what I was and was keeping its distance; so he wasn't as stupid as he looked, and he looked pretty stupid. His hair was a neon blue mullet-hawk, and was wearing leopard print pants with a leather vest. All and all it was hard for me not to laugh at his poor fashion sense. It slowly stalked closer until it was within arms length.

"Ello lovie, fancy a bite?" He said with a thick accent, baring his fangs in an attempt to scare me. I stood still and let him come closer, and once he was close enough I grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. Once he landed, I whipped one of my hidden blades out and stabbed him in the chest to stun him before drawing my handgun and shooting the vampire between the eyes; making him crumble into dust. I stood up, and you would think I would congratulate myself on a job well done... but I knew that for every one I killed at least two more would be created somewhere that very night. I wiped the blood off my blade onto the vampires pile of clothes that had been left behind, re-sheathing it in its proper place. I glanced down both ends of the alley and headed off in the direction of what I guess you could call my home.

After a few minutes I arrived at the front door to The West London Walk-in Clinic, my home so to speak. After I escaped from wherever the hell I had been two months ago, I had wandered the streets killing vampires without even knowing what they were while trying to figure out why I felt this deep pang in my stomach. I had been fighting this one vampire when it got the best of my weakened state and stabbed me, leaving me for dead. A human had come along and called an ambulance to bring me to this very hospital, where I then discovered what I was. I had been unconscious for a day and a half before I finally woke up, the pang in my stomach was gone and the doctor was telling me that he had administered a blood transfusion. After checking my pupils he undressed the wound and nearly felt on his ass in shock... the knife wound was almost completely healed. He took a sample of my blood and told me that I wasn't normal. He kept me there for surveillance for a week before the pang returned in my stomach. I remember going to sleep one night and waking up standing in the doctor's lab with the doctor looking at me with a horrified expression. I looked down at my hands to see a transfusion pack that had been ripped open, with my hands covered in blood. I stepped into view of a metal cabinet and used it as a mirror to find that the blood was also on my face... and it was then that I realized the mysterious pang was gone. In that moment I think we both knew what I was... I was a creature of legend, a vampire. I had been out in the day, so it came as a shock to me, "maybe that fact about vampires had been a myth" I thought. I brushed the memories aside as I stepped into the triage of the clinic.

"Night Chloe! Where's Pops?" I said cheerfully to the receptionist as she was gathering her coat and purse to leave. She smiled back and replied,

"Oh, hey Netty! Your dad's in the back working on the last patient of the night." I waved goodbye as she walked out the door, and walked into the actual clinic. Now I know what you may be thinking. The doctor is my dad? My name is Netty? Both whoever aren't actually true; The doctor pretends to be my dad so no one suspects why I live here. And as for my name, when I came here I had a metal band around my wrist with the word "Nethareth" engraved on it and since I couldn't remember my own name and that name was a bit weird... the doctor decided to simply call me "Netty". Now you may also be wondering who exactly this "doctor" is, well he's no one special. He stands about five foot nothing with graying brown hair and is around 43, though he wasn't going bald- yet. His name is Dr. Bernard Faulkner, and he's an okay doc I'd have to say.

"Ah, Netty could you hand me those scissors? I need to snip this thread." Said Dr. Bernard, turning his head to see who entered and nodding in the direction of the scissors on the counter. I grabbed the scissors and handed them off to the doc. He finished with the patient and once I was sure he was gone, I walked into the lab and fetched a blood pack. Now I know you might be thinking I just ripped it open and guzzled it down like I had before but after learning that a normal transfusion worked just as well... I just couldn't bring myself to actually drink it. I would save that for a life or death last resort.

The Doctor removed the IV from my arm after about an hour and told me to get some sleep. I walked up the stairs in the back to the small apartment that the doctor had at one time rented out... lucky for me the previous tenant had moved out. I curled up on my bed and dozed of for about an hour before the familiar scent of vampire wafted in through my open window. This scent was different though, it was strong but distant... almost like it was in the room with me, but I could tell it was actually much farther away. This scent was familiar to me somehow... but I couldn't place why. I strapped back on my hidden blades and my gun, opened the window fully and jumped out onto the roof. I climbed up a nearby fire escape and made my way to the source of the scent via rooftops. When the scent had almost overpowered my senses I knew I had found the location of my next kill. I looked down at the courtyard of an old abandoned abbey and saw a man clad in a red trench coat and wide brimmed hat. His back was to me and when he turned around he tilted his head up to look directly at me, with a toothy grin that more than showed off his abnormally long canines. Rage filled my small frame, and in the blink of an eye I had jumped off the rooftop, rolled across the cobblestone, and sprung at the vampire with my hidden blades unsheathed. He braced himself for my bladed tackle and I felt the tension of my blades piercing his arms before he pushed me away. The scent of his blood was worse than the scent of his presence... and I struggled to keep a clear head as visions, thoughts, of sinking my own fangs into his neck flitted into my mind. I shook my head to push away the thoughts as I watched him draw a pair of guns from within his trench coat. He aimed the dual handguns at me and began to fire. I ran away from the bullets and dove into the abbey through a stain glass window. I ran up the back of the altar and up into the rafters to hopefully get the drop on the vampire.

He entered through the main door and walked up the aisle with guns at the ready. As he scanned the room he looked... distracted. Like he was pre-occupied with something, he was probably trying to sniff out my scent. I took the chance to jump down and kick him into the stone altar, destroying it in the process. He then stood up like my attack had been nothing and smiled,

"Not bad kid, but you might want to look behind you." He taunted whist brushing dust and rubble off his trench coat. I scoffed and took a step to advance, not falling for his trick; but I didn't get far before I felt a sickening crack of pain in the back of my head. As I collapsed to the floor the man in the trench coat walked up to me, straightened his coat and began to speak to whoever had hit me. "Good work police girl, though I did tell her to look behind her." He said as I heard a female voice sheepishly chuckle. Before I lost consciousness another person entered the abbey and walked up to the previous pair.

"Alucard, Seras, is Nethareth secure?" said another female voice, this one filled with authority. The rest was a blur of mumbles as I slipped out of consciousness.

**Seras' P.O.V.**

Master never does cease to amaze me... he let the target attack him just so I could sneak up on her and bop her over the head. . "Good work police girl, though I did tell her to look behind her." He said and I chuckled sheepishly. Master has a odd sense of humor" I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted by Master Integra walking into the abbey for a status report.

"Alucard, Seras, is Nethareth secure?" she said, her hands in her pockets as usual. Master just smiled and looked from the target to Master Integra before he actually answered her.

"The failsafe is secure Master. I'll let Walter see that she is properly restrained incase she wakes up during transport... though the police girl hit her pretty hard so I don't think we should have to worry." He said, just as Walter walked through the door. As he began to get the target ready for transport, Master and I began to walk out the door where the transport trucks were waiting. When we sat down in the back I pulled out the mission file that I had read on the way here and realized that the targets name wasn't actually Nethareth.

"Hey Master, did Master Integra tell you the targets real name? It's blacked out in the file." I said to him as he lounged on the bench in the back of the truck. He lifted the brim of his hat for a moment, then let it fall back down in silence. I guessed he hadn't been told until he finally answered my question,

"Sophia... Her names Sophia Reynolds."

* * *

><p>Okay so to answer the question asked by my first review, yes I am going to write more! thanks to all 164 (at the time this edited chapter is posted) of my readers! until you guys came along I had no ambition to write! so tell your friends and the higher my reader number goes the more ambition I will get!<p>

Thanks everyone!  
>-Rixa Sophia


	3. Awakening to Truth

Hey everyone this is Rixa, I am proud to bring you the long awaited Chapter 2 of Project Nethareth! sorry if it's short but I ran out of ideas for this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Awakening to Truth**

I lay in bed and while my eyed were still closed I wondered why the Doc had yet to try to wake me. I sat up groggily and wiped the sleep from my eyes. After a moment I had to clutch the back of my head in pain, and could feel a nasty bump under my shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. I opened my eyes fully and realized I wasn't in my apartment. I was sitting on the edge of a large four poster bed with black silk curtains. The blankets should have been a dead giveaway that I wasn't home, since it was a pillow-topped down comforter that was the color of blood. I began to panic as the memories of last night began to flood my mind. The abbey, the fighting, the man in red, being hit from behind, and the voice who had called me Nethareth. A million questions popped into my head, but I didn't feel like sticking around to find the answers. I bolted for the door and opened it and came face to chest with someone, and as I looked up my ice blue eyes met the crimson ones of the man in red.

I began to back up slowly, and with each step I took he followed. It didn't take long until I backed into one of the bed posts. On reflex I closed my eyes, not really knowing what was going on, but soon I felt a gloved hand take hold of my chin.

"Open your eyes." The man in red said, his voice sending a chill down my spine. I did as I was told and as we looked into each others eyes I lost track of where I was and the thought of escaping this place left me completely. I was lost in his crimson eyes, just as he seemed lost in mine... and we had only just met! Not to mention attacked each other!

"Master- umm... am I interrupting something?" Said a young woman from the doorway and we both turned our heads to her to see her with a shocked look on her face. The man in red smirked to me slightly and stood back from me at his full height of about 6' compared to my 5'8". I ignored him and turned to the girl since she had no doubt been there long enough to see the man in red as close to me as he had been... oh god had she thought-

"Umm I think you have the wrong idea, we weren't-" I stammered but was cut off by another woman who came into view.

"Seras, Alucard... I told you to let me talk to her first." Said the new woman to the man in red, who I presumed was Alucard, and the previous young woman who was more than likely Seras; unless I was wrong, but frankly the man in red looked more like an Alucard than a Seras so I thought my assumption was correct.

I sat on the edge of the bed once again as Alucard leaned against the door frame, obviously preventing me from bolting from the room. Seras sat on the low dresser by the windows... covering that escape route, and the older woman who was obviously their boss pulled up a chair and sat with one leg over the other. There were a few moments of silence in which I took the time to examine the people in the room other than myself. Seras seemed nervous about the situation, hiding her eyes from view behind her light orange hair though I remembered from when she came in that her eyes were an odd red-orange, and when she had been standing I guessed she looked about 5'3". The older woman who seemed to be their boss, was a blonde with cerulean blue eyes and from when she walked in it looked like she was a smidgen taller than me at about 5'9".

"My name is Sir Integra Hellsing (Double check); do you remember your name?" The blonde woman asked, surprising me slightly. I couldn't really answer her, I had a name... but I knew it wasn't my birth name.

"Well... for the past few weeks my name has been Netty Faulkner, but before that I really don't remember." I said, and reached into my pocket to pull out the metal band that had until a few weeks ago had been on my wrist until the doctor had removed it using a surgical saw. "But I guess this is my full name, though I don't know what my last name is..." I continued as I showed them the word _Nethareth _thatwas clearly engraved on the shiny silver metal. Integra sighed and adjusted her glasses,

"Nethareth is not your name, but your code name, your true name is Sophia April Reynolds. You are an operative for this organization. The Hellsing Organization. We fight the hell spawn creatures that you have no doubt been fighting out of pure instinct; you've been fighting them haven't you?" she said gravely, and the name she gave me seemed... familiar and right to me. I nodded to her, hoping I would finally get the answers about myself that the doctor couldn't help me with.

"As I said, your code name is Nethareth. You have been fighting alongside your partner, Alucard, for the better part of the last two years; that is until your... accident. During a mission, you were cornered and bitten by a vampire and you threw yourself off a building in an attempt to prevent the change. We attempted to locate your body but you had obviously survived the fall and had run from the scene... with apparently no memory of anything. Though whether you choose to fight again is up to you." Integra finished explaining and since she had no reason to lie to me I believed her. I sat there with my head down, thinking about all that they said had happened. The room was dead quiet before I broke the silence,

"I've been fighting those vampires since I woke up in an alleyway with no memories... why should this change anything? Though I have one condition, don't call me Nethareth." I said with my head still down, though I could tell Integra was smiling when she said,

"It's a deal... Sophia." And she rose from her chair and left taking Seras with her. Alucard had yet to leave his place on the wall since I could still see the hem of his coat in my peripheral vision. For a moment I though he had fallen asleep, and he made me jump when he finally spoke,

"Tomorrow night we'll see what you can do, and then we can train you to do better- though I don't expect much from you yet." And he left, just like that! How I could have worked with him for two whole years and not loose my mind is beyond me! I brushed off my frustration and crawled back into bed and easily feel back to sleep.

_In Integra's office, from Alucard's P.O.V._

"Is it really a good idea to lie to the poor girl? Haven't we put her through enough?" asked Walter from beside Master Integra. She then leaned back in her desk chair, turned it to the side, and rested her arm on the armrest to place her chin on her knuckles,

"Probably not... but it's too soon to tell her the truth, she's not strong enough to survive the shock of what we have to tell her. Not yet anyway..." Master said as she looked out the window beside her as she sat behind her desk. I myself leaned against the wall not far away from her desk, she had wanted to speak to me- no doubt about Sophia. My mind began to wander back to the girl that slept down the hall and one floor below us. How I knew she was asleep was beyond me, but that wasn't really what was on my mind. When we fought I hadn't had the chance to really look at her, so when she was brought here I thought I could at least see her face as she had slept... I really don't know why I was so inclined to! Fate be as it may, she had been awake and I had scared the living shit out of her. And when I glimpsed her eyes I saw something and needed to know what the hell it was, so I scared her even more by cornering her. I felt like a dumb ass and was mentally kicking myself in the face for it. It didn't help that I had nearly fallen asleep to her voice...damn it what the hell was wrong with me? I shook my head absent mindedly, forgetting I wasn't alone in the room.

"Something wrong Alucard?" Master Integra asked, but I shook my head and left to hopefully sleep off whatever the hell effect that Sophia had on me; and hopefully tomorrow it wouldn't happen again, hopefully I was just hungry. I would have to make a pit-stop at the infirmary for a blood pack or two just in case.

_Integra's P.O.V._

"She's affecting him already... this soon." I said with a sigh. We would have to wait and see what kind of an effect it is, and if she becomes a hindrance… we may need to terminate the project. We can only hope this will not be the case.

* * *

><p>I want peoples opinions, should i rewrite the prolouge? does it give away too much too soon? please tell me so i can make it better!<p>

-Rixa


End file.
